


欺骗者

by lepusmax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepusmax/pseuds/lepusmax
Summary: 德拉科追妻之旅





	欺骗者

总·有钱任性·裁爸爸德x记者哈

1  
清爽冷冽的深秋悄然进入，夜风也染上了丝丝凉意，半月不知何时已被漆黑的乌云所挡住，地面在有些短路的路灯照明下显得有点幽静和压抑，在灯影下忽暗忽明的红枫叶和银杏叶给昏沉的夜色又添加了一些分量。  
德拉科似乎并未感受到秋日的寒意，仅穿着黑色风衣和米色毛衣在街上随意地行走着，脚上厚厚的英伦靴与地面摩擦发出清脆的塔塔声，双手插在兜里，轻熟走进一家在这条街上相对来说较为安静的酒吧。  
酒保看到他前面多了一位客人，抬头意外地发现是自己老熟人，油滑地打了个口弹，灵活地甩弄酒瓶，故意用娇软的声音问候德拉科，“马尔福先生好久没见你了~有没有想人家~”  
德拉科脱下大衣放在身边的高脚凳上，鄙夷地乜斜着眼，嗤笑道：“你只会倒我胃口。”  
“你这么这么说人家，” 酒保对德拉科的嘲讽没有表示出任何哀痛，反而嘻嘻地倚靠吧台，下巴指了指别处的人，恢复正常的声调好奇地问，“怎么，这些你都看不上？”  
“这不关你的事，k，”德拉科敲敲吧台的桌面提醒酒保。  
酒保对他的警告并不理会地耸耸肩，“人都是好奇的动物好吧？”  
“那就收起你那无聊的好奇心。给我沙褐顿※一杯。”  
酒保意外地看了德拉科，“万年不变的雪莉酒※竟然也会改变口味。”  
“只是单纯的想换口味罢了。”  
“ok，”酒保俏皮地眨眼，递上谈话间倒好的酒，“您的雪莉酒，请慢用。”  
德拉科微点头以示感谢，象征性地抿了一口，半开半闭的眸子巡游在这昏暗的灯光中，神情永远是那么满不在乎，最终停留在一位”新人”。他漆黑的头发乱蓬蓬的与儿时随父亲去福利院里的孩子的头发如出一辙，他疲惫而散漫地坐在一群已经玩疯的男女们当中，低头玩弄自己手中干涸的酒杯。  
德拉科嘴角划过一抹浅浅的笑意，浅得稍纵即逝。这次他酌了半杯，拿着还剩半杯的幽蓝酒杯，不紧不慢地起身忽视身边向他暗中示意的人，径直走向那位男子。音乐仍那么轰炸男女们的耳蜗，但那些男女们却不禁从放纵之海中屏住呼吸，愣愣地看着德拉科的身影逐渐清晰。等德拉科走到男子旁，他茫然地抬头，微醺的目光眯了起来，眸子里透出他努力看清这位“闯入者”，谨慎地问：“请问您尊姓？”  
那纯正的英伦腔博得德拉科的好感，他噙着笑意，绅士地弯腰，也用英伦腔回答：“我是马尔福。”  
那男子把“马尔福”在口中咀嚼着，德拉科耐心地站在那等待那位微醉的男子。半晌，男子略微歉意重新看向马尔福，“抱歉，我仍是没有任何印象。”男子似乎觉得有点不妥，他又补充说了一句，“我叫哈利。”  
德拉科对哈利的话语并不介意，他不会对一个酒鬼发火，这不是一个绅士能做得出来的，更何况他们之前的确从来没见过，于是他狡黠的笑容又带着一点俏皮，他看到哈利呆住了更笑开了，“那么就在这认识一下吧。”说着他伸出了手。德拉科的语言诱惑般地哈利神使鬼差地伸出手。接着哈利的眼眸被那双白皙的纤细手给吸引了，直接夸赞道：“手很漂亮。”  
“谢谢。”德拉科气定神闲地笑道，“那么，你愿意与我共饮？”德拉科那深邃的双眼似乎向他传到某种信号——将他引导到那甜蜜的陷阱中，但他仍愿意点头跳入其中。他的理智在遇见德拉科那一瞬间早已断了弦。  
剩下的一切都显得如此顺理成章。  
暴雨使他们的衣物湿漉漉得都能拧出水来，但对于“急切”的他们丝毫不在意。他们前脚刚迈套房，下秒已像许久未见的情人如胶似漆的接吻。哈利急不可待地伸出舌汲取他口中的唾液，德拉科任由这个在他眼里如同小型猫科动物在自己身上纵火，不老实的双手却早已伸进哈利的白衬衫，沿着背脊往上抚摸着细腻的肌肤。  
哈利坐在床边微喘着，醉红的脸庞在温柔的灯光下显得有些模糊，唯有那绿眸子特别醒目，直愣愣地望进灰色深渊，“马……马尔福……”  
德拉科心跳被那因醉酒而显得呆萌的哈利停漏了几拍，垂下眼，他做出他自己都想不到的事：他轻吻那微颤的睫毛，轻柔地摘下在昏暗的灯光下显得立体高耸的鼻梁略微划下来的黑眼镜，轻轻舔吻哈利的嘴角。他自己打死都想不到，他会如此耐心地对待自己的一夜情对象——更不要说这个对象还是个醉鬼。  
在灯光暧昧昏黄的酒店套间里，他们又重新胶在一起，心中的小火苗顷刻瞬间熊熊烈火，哈利眼神已经涣散，绿眼睛此刻带着水汽，如同这颗澄澈的祖母绿沾上晨雾的水分那样纯洁。  
德拉科不是圣母，一味地忍耐不是他的风格，他用手充分扩展那高热紧紧的甬道后，径直侵入哈利的身子。  
哈利微皱眉头，德拉科俯身安慰般轻吻他的眉间，手轻抚哈利额前不知被汗水还是雨水打湿的刘海，另只手放在痉挛似揪着床单的手，顺着指缝扣住那只颤抖地手。  
“马尔福……马尔福……”哈利如同溺水者抓住漂浮在海面上的木板那样喊着。  
德拉科听到哈利念他的名字，抓住他的早已翘起的阴茎，恶意地用拇指堵住龟头，“叫我德拉科。”  
哈利因被人堵住，眼角不知是被酒气熏出来的薄红，还是被刺激而挤出的涙水晕开来的殷红，也或许是被气出来的嫣红。反正德拉科不管是哪种都很可爱，他俯下身用舌尖舔掉透亮的眼涙，带着性欲地声音命令哈利：“快叫。”  
“德拉科……”哈利感到挺委屈的，理智与逻辑早已不知道被他丢到哪去，以至于他不能理解德拉科为什么要这样为难自己，他唯能做的，就是一遍遍念他现在能给他兴奋的名字，“德拉科……德拉科，德、呃！”哈利感觉仿佛有电流从尾椎酥麻到他的大脑，他很快就被操到高潮。  
他眼前刹那发白，滚烫的凶器仍埋在身体内，他无意识紧缩了下股间，他耳廓旁能听见清晰地咋舌声，紧接着又是一阵令他怡悦的侵略。  
“唔——唔嗯！”哈利被德拉科翻了个身，脸埋进枕头里，他如同热痉挛患者，唾液肆意地流淌着，“太深了……呃……”  
他咕哝着抱怨，而德拉科给他的回应是掰开他白皙的臀瓣，似乎为了让他们成为一体，将自己更深地进入那柔软不堪的身躯里。  
哈利沉浸在被完全填满的满足感中，羞耻心和自尊心早已被德拉科磨平，剩下蚀骨般的快感冲击着他的神经，使他呻吟哀叫。  
“放开……呜唔！”  
哈利手臂在空中无目的地摇晃，德拉科一把抓住他的手，舔吻他的手心，对哈利的哀求全然不动，他露出今晚最真实的笑容，可惜哈利无暇去欣赏那如同恶魔般的笑容，向哈利宣判下了他今晚的结果，“这才刚开始。”  
哈利还没听懂这句话，就又重新陷入昏昏的高潮里。

雨下了整晚，早晨天上的云比昨晚的乌云显得灰白一些。哈利嗅着潮湿中带着一股难闻的水味醒来，看到窗子咧开口，风把脆弱的细纱窗帘吹得绞成一团。  
哈利倦怠地爬起来，由于没有戴眼镜，800多度的近视使必须他眯起眼看这个陌生的环境：整个房间里什么都没有，除了幽暗的落地灯，和一张引人遐想的大床。身体像是被灌了铅一样，沉重得难以挪动，脑袋也不像自己的，思绪都那么浑浊不堪，捋也捋不清。  
他眨眨眼看着透着光的天花板，发愣着动了动手指，渐渐才意识到自己盖着棉被好好地躺在柔软的床上，房间内很安静，耳边就只有微弱的风声。知觉逐渐回到自己身体，他终于可以翻了个身，引入眼帘的是浅金色头发的脑袋。  
哈利奇怪地看着熟悉的发色，接着他似乎想起来什么，那薄的不像样的脸皮直接腾得变得粉红，不顾疼痛的肌肉和股间异样感，立马坐起身，慌忙地在一堆衣物中寻找出属于自己的衣物穿上，连带跌爬地逃出了这个令他难以言喻的地方。  
等德拉科清醒过来，身旁早已空荡荡一片没有人影，指尖却仍残留着一丝之前那人的温度。对此德拉科不以为意，确切说，他早已习惯这种一夜情。德拉科慵懒地打了个哈欠，慢悠悠地撑着床头准备起身下床，眼角瞥见一张不属于他自己的烫金名片。  
应该是那位妖精。德拉科内心愉悦地想到。  
出于对哈利的兴趣，他捡起那张简洁的名片。如同他人一样，德拉科愉悦的想到。他轻轻甩掉上面不存在的灰尘后放入自己的衣兜里，稳落地穿起了自己的衣物，嘴角愉悦地上扬，哼着小曲，脚步拖沓地往外走。

哈利是吧？我们还会再见的。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> ※沙褐顿是我瞎编的  
>  ※雪莉酒是莎翁剧中提到的，“即使我有上千个儿子，作为男人的第一条原则，我都会教他们饮用雪莉酒。”酒保只是吐槽德拉科装逼日常竟然改画风。


End file.
